undertronicfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Kitten
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23mnUs7S6xMOfficial Video Video Description Working on multiple songs at the moment and I happened to finish this one first so here you go *hands you a salad*. Stir that well please I need it for the future times ahead. I guess I could mention that there's a Overwatch remix for Reinhardt being poked at, and I'm doing a thing with Undertale's Waterfall song as well, & some other Undertronic thingy. I've been doing a bit too much music this week :v Shara's Comment I need to address something real quick, since I've seen comments about how this is related to Undertale: It's not related to Undertale. Undertronic is no longer an Undertale AU, but stands alone as it will have it's own story o3o Sometimes I will feature Sans & Papyrus's vocals, but they're not part of Undertronic or the storyline. I just like working with their vocals. All of my original Undertronic songs talk about wrongs in our society (& events I've experienced), and the meanings are often very difficult to figure out. I don't expect you to dig into song meanings, but please note that not every song I write will be related to Undertale in some way. If I feature Sans & Papyrus's vocals on a track, it doesn't mean the song is suddenly talking about Frisk, timelines, resets etc. I excluded their vocals on this piece because I worried about that. I love to read your ideas when figuring out lyrics, but it triggers me when I see others trying to force the lyrics into something Undertale-related. Songs like this should not be misinterpreted, or you'll miss an important part of my personality. Ty for taking the time to read this (❛▿❛✿)﻿ Lyrics [Cider] 0:08 Do I sense a smile? Well it'd faint a light-heart, Leave it up to instinct, All the calls that you make. I was once a stranger, Troubled by my burdens, Unsure where my steps were, And then leapt too short. [Chronos] 0:40 There's no need to rest, wake up, it's time to play with friends, and though there's shadows up ahead, You can't be bothered by the dead, And you run. [Zephyr] 1:20 Sick of the games I play, does it take you under? Chased up and down the grove, You've fallen short and I am ahead. If you're not feeling fine, go ahead and Rewind. Maybe our paths will cross, I doubt they will cause you're still alive. Chronos 1:52 Sick of the games I play, does it take you under? Chased up and down the grove, You've fallen short and I am ahead. If you're not feeling fine, go ahead and Rewind. Maybe our paths will cross, I doubt they will cause you're still alive. Cider 2:23 There's no need to rest, wake up, it's time to play with friends, and though there's shadows up ahead, You can't be bothered by the dead, And you run. Cider 3:53 There's no need to rest, wake up, it's time to play with friends, and though there's shadows up ahead, You can't be bothered by the dead, And you run. Zephyr 4:00 There's no need to rest, wake up, it's time to play with friends, and though there's shadows up ahead, You can't be bothered by the dead, And you run. Category:Songs